Welcome to the neighborhood
by altie
Summary: Aomine lived a fairly normal life. One he wanted to protect from changing at any cost. That is, until his new neighbor moved in.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I wrote this story since I wanted to practice writing bl smut, something I have never done, so I hope it's decent enough. Since I want to learn and improve my writing I am open to constructive criticism, tips, advice or any other sort of comment to show me what you thought of it. I apologize for any errors, English sadly isn't my mother language.**

 **This is basically a 'one-shot' that for some reason turned out to be lengthy, so I split it up in 2 chapters. It's a small story of my favorite ship: KagaAo, who have become neighbors. There honestly isn't really much plot in it, since that wasn't my goal to begin with. So, have some porn without plot!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless and if you did, feel free to leave a like! I'd like to thank 2 special ladies who have helped me stay motivated and inspiring me while writing this fic that took me** ** _way_** **too long. Thank you Pue and Cookie, you guys are awesome. 3**

Aomine lived a quiet life. He had graduated from college a few years ago and had managed to land himself a job as a history teacher in a nearby high school. He was lucky when he found a house for rent in a nice neighborhood. Happy he didn't have to continue living in the too small apartment he had when he was in college. The rent was reasonably low for the small house so he wouldn't have to worry too much about paying bills either. Yes, Aomine was living a fairly normal life, one his old school friends would never have imagined it.

The neighborhood was a peaceful suburb on the outskirts of Tokyo making it a much desired location to live in. It was of no surprise to the man that the recently empty house next to him already had a 'Sold' sign in the front yard. It didn't matter who lived next to him however. Aomine didn't really care for his neighbors, being more of a solitary person. He figured that if he kept it like that, he would retain his peaceful life.

He was right. _If_ he kept it like that..

* * *

It was weekend when Aomine was extracting wet clothes from his washing machine. Muttering curse words to himself when he noticed a red sock had managed to sneak its way into the white linen, staining some of the white shirts he owned with a pink hue.

"Bastard sock.." He glared daggers at the article, contemplating throwing the offender into the trash can. "She would just buy me new ones.." He clicked his tongue, knowing the woman who gave him those socks was a pain in the ass.

It's then that his doorbell chimed through the house, causing the man to sigh since he knew there would only be one person at his front door. He threw the sock not too gently into the dryer next to him before he made his way towards the door.

"Daaai-chan, hurry up already!" An impatient female voice called out from the other side of the door.

Aomine flung the door open, annoyed at the loud punches the woman was throwing against the wood. "Would you stop that already, you're noisy, Satsuki.."

"You're just too slow." The woman quipped, already heading inside the man's house.

"Doesn't mean you get to bang on my door like a damn lunatic. And I'm not slow, I was just busy with stuff." Aomine simply replied, not even bothered by how the woman was already making herself at home inside.

"I don't want to know what your 'stuff' was, Dai-chan. Anyway, I brought you some food. It's a new recipe I've been trying.." And with that Momoi was already busying herself in the man's kitchen as if she lived there herself.

Aomine would've been rolling his eyes at the first part if it weren't for the prospect of having to try something new of Momoi's horrible cooking.

"Oh that's right. It seems your new neighbor is moving in right now, have you seen him already?" She asked, cracking open a container releasing a foul smell in the kitchen.

Aomine couldn't help but grimace at the stench. "No, like I said, I've been busy. Not that I'd care whoever is going to live there anyway."

"Dai-chan! You should care, he'll be your neighbor for a long time most likely. It wouldn't hurt you to become a bit more friendlier with the residents here." Momoi chastised her friend until an idea popped in her bright head. "I know! Why don't you bring over this food, I'm sure he'd appreciate having something to eat after spending an entire day moving boxes inside."

"Satsu-" Wait, hang on. He interrupted himself at the mention of her food. "You know what, you're absolutely right. We should both head over to this.. new person and give him your food." He maintained a straight face, not wanting to miss the chance of dumping her concoction onto an unsuspecting victim.

Aomine figured that if he shared the food with his new neighbor, he'd have less to eat for himself, which in this case sounded really good to him. The fact that the bad food would probably scare the new guy off, resulting in maintaining his solitary life was a great bonus.

"Well, that's settled then!" She slapped the container shut again, giving the kitchen a breather from its bad odor. "Let's go Dai-chan, I bet you guys will get along really well."

When the two exited his house, they could see a truck parked right in front of the new guy's house. There was no sight however of the man, only an open front door which Momoi was already heading through.

"Oi Satsuki, you can't ju-"

"Hello? Pardon the intrusion but we're the neighbors and we'd like to welcome you in the neighborhood." The woman beamed, successfully ignoring Aomine's objections on trespassing.

He couldn't just stand by either, the woman was already going for it, no point in stopping her. He merely followed her, passing by some boxes on the ground. When they entered the living room they were both presented with a man on his haunches, rummaging one of the boxes.

"Hello?" Momoi tried again, realizing the man wouldn't be able to hear them when she noticed the headphones on his head. Deciding that a gentle pat on his shoulder would do the trick she approached the rather large man. "Excuse me.."

"Wah! Wh-What, who the hell are you guys and what are doing in my house!" The large man jumped up, startled by the sudden presence of the two strangers.

"Satsuki, I told you to not just enter someone's house.." Aomine sighed deeply at his friend's antics. He raised both hands in surrender to show the man they weren't just about to rob him.

"I'm so sorry, we didn't mean to scare you but your door was open, so.." She looked up at the man not as apologetic as she should have been. "Welcome to our neighborhood, I hope we can get along just fine!" And with that she shoved the plastic container towards Kagami.

While the tall man was still flabbergasted by the fact he was being jumped upon by two strangers and given what seemed to be food, Aomine couldn't help but take his new neighbor in. He was pretty much as tall as Aomine with dark red hair that matched his eyes. He couldn't help but admire the man's physique however! The man surely must work out a lot to maintain that body.

"Ehm.. thanks?" The new guy not so surely uttered, showing the two an amused smile.

Aomine had to refrain from scoffing as he knew the nasty stuff in the small box wasn't much to thank for.

"You're very welcome eh.." Momoi started and pointedly looked at the man.

"Kagami. My name is Kagami Taiga, yours?" He asked, a little crudely for Japanese standards.

"I'm Momoi Satsuki, and this one right here, is Aomine Daiki. He lives right next to you. Nice to meet you, Kagamin!" The woman chirped, feeling entirely in her element.

Kagami blinked a little in confusion at the name-calling and opted to look at the man who was standing right behind the woman. He seemed to be there against his will mostly, if the bored expression was any indication. Kagami also noticed how sexy the other man really looked, the tan skin, navy hair and matching dark blue eyes. He could definitely appreciate the lean muscled body, he guessed he must be doing some sort of sport for that. "Yeah, nice to meet you." Kagami absentmindedly answered Momoi, still looking at Aomine.

Aomine felt a bit awkward under the man's scrutiny. Was the man sizing him up or something? He felt the man's red hungry eyes roving over his body which made him shudder slightly. "Anyway.." He coughed a bit nervously. "Welcome and all that shit.." He added some weird hand gestures to hide his current awkwardness, ignoring Momoi's inquisitive glance.

Momoi had an inkling to what was going on. Call it woman's intuition or common sense, she was sure that at this rate even a blind man could see what was going on. She couldn't help but show an amused smile as she looked at the two men. "If there's ever anything you should need, Kagamin, I'm sure Dai-chan will be more than happy to help you."

Aomine didn't respond, giving the woman a confused stare at first before showing his new neighbor a look that almost screamed a 'I'd rather you didn't.' instead.

As if she had eyes on the back of her head, Momoi immediately continued. "Even if he doesn't show it, Dai-chan's a nice guy."

"I'm leaving..." Aomine abruptly spoke up, already heading out and definitely not waiting on his friend.

* * *

Aomine didn't really feel bad about his earlier behavior, he had no intention on pretending to be all friendly with anyone really. His main goal was to get rid of the foul cooking from Momoi and give the new guy the hint that he liked to be left alone.

It was when he was chewing on some burgers he got from Maji's around the corner that he found himself thinking of his neighbor once more. Those fiery red eyes with a familiar glint in them were so vivid when he thought of the man.

Aomine was happy Momoi finally had gotten the hint to leave after she kept scolding him. He was pretty sure that the woman must already suspect something. The woman had her ways of knowing certain things about him sooner than he realized those himself. He grumbled lightly as he bit another chunk of his burger, content that he didn't have to eat much of her food.

He looked in the bag and saw there were three more teriyaki burgers left and realized that he was already quite full on them. Before he realized it, he was scrunching the paper bag closed and heading out the door, ringing the doorbell that was ignored earlier that afternoon.

"Oh.. Aomine? Can I help you?" Kagami stood in the open doorway, surprised to see his neighbor standing in front of him.

Aomine could only blink a few times as he was taking in the sight presented to him. Kagami was only wearing the same jeans he was earlier. The man seemed to have decided to get rid of the rest of his clothes which left Aomine with enough proof that indeed, the man was built like a god.

"A-Aomine..?" Kagami tried again, smiling a little when he saw the man basically short-circuit in front of him.

"Food.." Aomine shoved the paper bag into the man's chest and, surprising both Kagami and himself, made his way inside the man's house.

"Make yourself at home.." Kagami followed the other inside, an intrigued smile curving his lips.

Aomine knew that he shouldn't be doing what he was right now, if he wanted to maintain that very same peace he'd vie for earlier. It was as if his body was on auto-pilot and the only thing he could do was enjoy the ride. And enjoy it, he did. Kagami had taken a seat on the smaller couch across from Aomine, happily munching on the burgers. Soft moans of approval the only sounds that were heard for a while as he licked the ketchup smudging his bottom lip.

Yes, Aomine was more than enjoying the ride alright. Who knew eating a burger could be so damn erotic? The scene made the man hungry once more and he was starting to wonder if it was his stomach or something else growling for something to feast upon.

"Ah man.. Maji burgers are the best after all." Kagami finished, licking every single finger clean from the grease. "So.. are you guys going to bring me food every hour? Because I could get used to this, although I prefer cheeseburgers..." He gave the man a cheeky grin when he noticed Aomine snap out of his daze.

"Hah? Don't get your hopes up, idiot. I had enough and thought to check up on you after eating Satsuki's food. That shit was just nasty.." Aomine gave the man a scowl, doing his best to hide that he was affected by the view of his bare chest in front of him.

"You know, that's not a really nice thing to say about your girlfriend, especially after she spent so much time making it." Kagami's grin didn't falter one moment. He had a suspicion the two weren't really a couple, but better be safe than sorry, he figured.

Aomine's face crumpled in slight disgust at the thought. "She's not my girlfriend.. that'd be.. wrong. She's more like a sister to me.. And if there's someone entitled to call her cooking bad, it would be me, who have been eating her cooking ever since we were little." A small shudder rolled through his shoulders when he remembered certain vile creations she made in the past.

Kagami couldn't help but chuckle, even though he still thought it was rather crude of him to talk so poorly about his friend, the food was indeed rather.. interesting. "Anyway, I appreciate the burgers, thanks man." Kagami smiled warmly at Aomine when he stood up, wanting to get rid of the now empty paper bag.

"Whatever.." Was the only thing Aomine could say, noticing the jeans of Kagami sagged a little downwards as he stood up, showing prominent hip bones jutting out.

"Ah, shit! I kinda forgot to offer you something to drink, should I make you some tea?" Kagami earnestly ruffled the red locks on the back of his head in apology as he realized his poor hosting. He was so absorbed by the burgers and the man that he forgot about showing some manners that were very important in Japan.

Aomine looked over his shoulder to find Kagami rummaging through some of the boxes on the ground. His bare broad shoulders and back on display making his throat even dryer than before. "N-No thanks, I'm going anyway.. I'll talk to you later."

Before Kagami could respond he already heard the front door slamming shut. Raising an eyebrow as he couldn't help but huff out a small amused laugh.

* * *

It had been a few days since Kagami moved in next to Aomine. And even when the man was the ideal neighbor so far by respecting his neighbors and keeping the noise down as much as he could while moving in, Aomine was very aware of the new occupant of the house next door.

It had first started when he went to give him the burgers, having felt bad for shoving Momoi's food in his hands before. The man was half naked and very comfortable with strutting around like that indoors, not all too bothered with Aomine's presence. Apparently the man had the habit to run around without wearing a shirt at home.

If that was only it, Aomine had no qualm with the man, but unfortunately Kagami had taken it upon himself to start working in the garden in that very same 'outfit'.

Aomine first realized this fact when he was changing his clothes in his bedroom, his window giving a view on both his and the other's garden. He almost tipped over and fell on his bed, having one foot still stuck in his pants when he saw Kagami dragging a heavy looking bag filled with cut off branches and leaves from the trees in his garden.

Aomine had cursed at the sight. Even from this distance between them he could see Kagami had worked up a sweat from working in his garden, accentuating the well defined muscles rippling from these actions under a pleasant tanned skin. He had cursed, and then cursed some more as it took a lot of effort to tear his eyes away from the man's body. Closing his eyes and brusquely stepping away from the window, refusing to acknowledge the tightness in his pants.

* * *

The day afterwards he was sitting at his desk inside his classroom, pretending to be correcting homework of his students. Images of the man wiping the sweat from his brow with his gardening gloves kept popping up in his mind. Even when he tried to focus on the assignments in front of him, his mind kept being plagued by Kagami.

His daydreaming continued, aggravating him more and more as he started to realize he had not just taken a glimpse through the window like he thought back then. He had been staring for a longer period of time, if the extensive library of mental images gave him a more realistic indication.

"Aomine-sensei?" A voice spoke up right next to him, startling him out of his daydream.

"What?" He eloquently answered, not all too bothered with hiding his annoyance towards his classroom. Actually rather pleased he didn't drop the F-bomb in front of his students again, not after the lecture the principal had given him on 'setting an example for the students'.

With that, the day continued having Aomine struggle to focus on teaching these brats Japanese history while his brain supplied him with the occasional sexy image of his sweaty neighbor.

* * *

Kagami wanted to take full advantage of the free time he currently had before he had to go back to work. Which meant he had been working his ass off for the past few days, getting everything both inside and outside his house the way he had wanted to. It was rough on him and he could feel his muscles were feeling sore due to the strain he had placed upon them.

Being a security guard had been pretty demanding of his body to begin with, you weren't going to intimidate anyone by looking scrawny nor take someone down by force if you didn't maintain a healthy body. Not that he actually had to force himself that much, seeing the man played basketball on the side giving him his daily dose of workout.

He did however own a punching bag which he installed earlier that day just outside in his garden. It was a great way to blow off some steam whenever basketball wasn't an option. He figured he'd get some practice in now, having 'slacked off' the last few days due to moving out.

Having exchanged his jeans for some sweatpants and wrapped both his hands thoroughly with protective bandages he made his way outside, enjoying the last rays of sunshine the evening provided when he started the usual routine of jabs and punches.

It wasn't until what must have been around ten minutes later, that he heard some noises coming from the house next door making him glance in that direction. Since his garden was pretty barren, he had an almost unobstructed view on his neighbor's garden due to the low wooden fence between them.

He noticed Aomine shuffling outside with a basket of laundry which he carelessly started to empty and throw the articles on the drying rack. Smiling a little to himself as he noticed the man in his own world, scowling when an article kept falling off repeatedly.

He decided to give the punching bag a small break from his assault and directed his attention towards his neighbor. "'Evening, Aomine. Having problems there?" Kagami wondered if the man realized that it wasn't such a great idea to hang up your wet laundry this late in the evening. But he decided not to mention any of that, since the man was so adamant on completing his task.

Thankfully due to his musings, Kagami didn't hear his neighbor mutter an 'Are you fucking kidding me?' when he received the man's attention. Kagami decided to step closer to the fence, in order to greet his neighbor properly. "You know.. there are these things called clothespin. They are actually very useful for hanging up your laundry, if you want I could lend you some?" Kagami leaned down on the low wooden fence dividing their properties. Trying to refrain from chuckling as a red sock kept dropping on the ground stubbornly.

"Perhaps I should lend you a shirt instead? Since it seems you don't own one of those yourself either." Aomine bit back almost immediately, scowl ever-present in place. Definitely not in the mood for sharing pleasantries with the man who had been haunting his mind all day. Him being half naked again, not helping his state of mind either.

Kagami was slightly taken aback by the unexpected response that he needed a small moment to figure out what the man just said to him. He had earnestly wanted to help the man, seeing him struggle so much with the mundane task that he didn't expect this sort of retort. "Only if it's black.." Showing a smug smile as he casually leaned his head on his perched hand. "Pink just doesn't match my skin.." His smug smile grew into a full-blown grin as he saw his neighbor's eyes widen in shock before casting an accusing glare towards the pink-hued shirt hanging on the clothes-rack.

"It's all this fucker's fault!" Aomine exclaimed, raising the red sock that had been falling on the ground over and over again, in the air. He was now glaring at Kagami, as if he was the culprit who had placed that particular sock with his whites last weekend.

Kagami blinked several times, watching a grown ass man swing a red sock in the air while glaring daggers at him. Ridiculousness aside, the man seemed pretty serious about it which evidently made it harder for him to refrain from laughing. Which he, in the end, naturally did.

"I should not have listened to Satsuki's whining.. meddlesome woman.." Aomine spoke up, more to himself, not wanting to continue this harrowing conversation. Wasn't it bad enough that he was being plagued by the very same man throughout his entire day already? Did he really need to be mocked by him over something as basic as laundry? While he was half naked, _again_! Aomine wouldn't have it, dragging the still half-full laundry basket along with him when he could only mutter to himself about how he was never going to listen to Momoi and use his dryer instead, electricity bills be damned.

Kagami merely watched the man disappear inside his house, still amused by the conversation that had just transpired.

* * *

Weekend had not come too soon for Aomine, who knew teenagers could be such a handful? He was so relieved it was finally Friday evening that he didn't mind eating Momoi's homemade adaptation of karaage. In her defense, it was pretty alright and it showed the man that the woman was miraculously improving.

He let out a content sigh while he rummaged through his wardrobe, a towel neatly wrapped around his waist. The shower was a very welcome treat on his body, relieving his muscles from sitting behind a desk an entire day. His body now relaxed and contemplating what clothes to wear for the evening. Something comfortable preferably since he had no intention whatsoever to go outside, no matter how much Momoi was going to nag him.

Movement outside his window gained his attention, directing his gaze immediately on his neighbor who was watering newly planted saplings along the line of their shared wooden fence. "Well, I'll be damned.. Is he finally wearing a shirt?" He noticed the man had indeed been wearing a black t-shirt, seemingly taking Aomine's hint earlier this week.

He smugly smiled at the thought of Kagami listening to him, feeling rather pleased at the feat. He kept staring at the man, watching as he gave each sapling the same amount of attention before moving on towards the next one. Why did it feel like he was waiting on something?

He frowned, confused at his own sudden unease before he pulled a dark grey t-shirt over his head. He went to take a seat on the edge of the bed, still granting him a view on the man outside, his eyes narrowing on him like a hawk. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

As if to answer himself, his brain abruptly unleashed a flurry of images of the usual bare-chested man. If that wasn't bad enough, his body suddenly twitched in response.

Without even thinking his hand slid over his groin, palming the quickly growing erection underneath the damp towel. The brief sensation rippled through his entire body so fast that he found himself hissing at the sudden pleasure. His eyes were still fixated on Kagami when he started to touch himself underneath the towel. He slowly stroked his length, encouraging more blood to run towards it when his fingers tantalizingly curved around the tip.

He could just imagine his neighbor sitting between his knees, his hands gingerly touching his body instead his own. Images of the man teasing him by slowing his strokes, the other hand cupping his balls gently and massage them. Aomine bit his bottom lip, his imagination instilling a deep hunger for the man.

He saw Kagami leaning forward in order to pick something up, making his grip tighten on his cock. He ran his thumb over his slit, smearing the amount of pre-cum over his tip resulting into smoother strokes over it. 'Not enough..' He thought, bringing his palm towards his mouth to lick it with a liberal amount of moisture.

The heat of his body started to rise as the strokes quickened, wet noises the only sounds filling his room. It's then that he saw Kagami look around him before pulling his black t-shirt over him. He dragged the shirt across his neck to dry up the sweat and decided to bend over and drink from the watering hose. A brief smile followed as he rubbed the back of his hand over his mouth to wipe away the water.

Aomine swallowed loudly. His throat had gone dry from the sight, his pupils dilating with pure arousal. He clenched his eyes shut, storing the image in his mind as he fell down on his mattress. Strangled noises fell from his lips while his hips started to buck inside his palm, his lust-addled mind providing him images of Kagami's lips over his throbbing length. 'Aah~.. fuck, K-Kaga..mi..' He moaned as he felt the telltale coil inside of him snap, the last images of Kagami's intense gaze looking up into his own as he violently came. Strings of cum spurting across his shirt as he rode out his orgasm that ended with a final thrust.

He remained like this on his bed for a while, slowly coming down from his high. It's when his mind slowly started to clear up again that he was simply staring at his ceiling.

"Fuck."

* * *

Aomine had problems accepting these lustful feelings towards his neighbor the moment he had met him. He realized that now. Could you blame him though? The man had been constantly running around, showing him all that skin and well-defined muscles since day one.

He blamed both Momoi and himself for welcoming the man, introducing each other and sharing his burgers with him out of.. sympathy? Was that even sympathy he had felt back then? All he knew was that if he stuck with his rules, to keep his peaceful life, that none of this would've happened.

Who was he kidding.. That man was a walking sin he more than happily would commit if that meant he could slake those lustful feelings that had been overwhelming him ever since the man came into his life.

* * *

"Foul!" A voice yelled through the gym, resulting Aomine to lift his gaze towards his students.

"What did I tell you, Owara, lower those hips! Imamuro, if you keep that up you'll be on the bench in no time during tournaments. Don't be an idiot and keep your eyes on the enemy." Aomine yelled at the boys, his hands gesturing in the air.

"Yes, coach!" They both called out in unison. Despite having Aomine as coach, their history teacher known for his not so gentle ways of teaching his students, they always showed deep respect for him. They knew the man was a beast on the court and that had spurred the students to practice even harder.

"Alright, that's it for today.. Start stretching, first years clean this shit up blah blah, you know the drill. I'll see you for Monday's game, make sure you're in good condition." He droned out the usual before heading out the gym himself, relieved he could go home and enjoy the rest of his weekend.

* * *

When he neared his house he heard the front door of Kagami's opening. He quickened his steps towards his own door, hoping the man wouldn't see him. He didn't chance a glance himself, but that was for a whole other reason. The man did strange things to him and it had been messing with his head for a week now.

Sadly for Aomine it was still broad daylight and Kagami had noticed him immediately. "Oh, Aomine! I was just going for lunch, let me repay you for those burgers." Kagami's cheerful voice squashed down any hope of Aomine escaping unnoticed.

Aomine cursed internally before glancing towards the man, taking in how good Kagami looked in those jeans and cashmere sweater. He did his best to hide a groan while averting his gaze. "I'm not hungry." He pretty much rammed his key into the door, opening it quickly so he could disappear just as fast from the sight.

Kagami simply stood there, looking at the man's door with a smug smirk on his lips. "Not hungry, my ass."

* * *

No matter what his friends said about him, Kagami wasn't as oblivious as some of those thought. He had noticed how his new neighbor had taken an interest in him on their first meeting. At first he thought it was just the usual 'who's the biggest' attitude some men had, but during the next encounters he found out that was not exactly the case with Aomine. The man was quite built himself, where Kagami was buff, Aomine was lean, so there was no reason for envy.

It was the way Aomine acted and the things he sometimes said that gave Kagami clues on what was really going on between the two of them. Thing was, it was only a week and he wanted to put the man to the test before making a fool out of himself.

Aomine however, seemed to be doing everything in his power to avoid the man. But those hungry stares weren't lost on Kagami when they did encounter one another.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagami had it all planned, he was going to work in his garden wearing one of his tight shirts, make sure to gain the man's attention. Flex some muscles here and there, anything really to get the man to a breaking point.

All of that got halted as he stood there, forgetting the garden hose running in his hand as he saw Aomine pass him by in his garden.

His neighbor, Aomine Daiki, was currently walking through the grass while carrying a towel. Even though the act wasn't really typical for the man, it wasn't what made Kagami freeze on the spot. The man, who had commented on Kagami's shirtless tendencies, was now wearing one of the skimpiest speedo's he's ever seen on a man.

He could only stare in awe as the man casually dropped the towel on the grass before smoothly lying on top of it, resting his arms underneath his head. With the man wearing only a speedo and stretching his body languidly on the towel, Kagami was now being presented with his neighbor's gorgeous body. Tan and smooth looking skin covering beautiful sculpted muscles, the 'outfit' not leaving much to the imagination.

Kagami's breath hitched, his plan to tease the man completely forgotten. He needed a moment to compose himself so he decided to continue with whatever it was he was doing instead of given the man his usual greeting. It wasn't until he noticed that he pretty much had drowned one of his saplings that he decided to stop watering them and speak up. "Enjoying the weather, huh?" Kagami mentally rolled his eyes at the lame question he just asked, but his brain was still not functioning properly.

"Hmm? Ah.. Kagami, yeah I guess.." Aomine responded all too casually, opening merely one eye to look at the man hovering near their fence. He felt a little pride swell in his chest when he noticed the man was a little flustered at the sight of him. He tried to do his best to hide the smugness bubbling up on his lips. "It's sunny.."

Kagami was simply watching as Aomine stretched his body lazily, letting all the muscles ripple and relax with the movements. His eyes narrowed slowly when he started to realize what exactly was going on. Sure it was nice weather to work in the garden.. He had been enjoying it himself this week, but sunny enough to be sunbathing? Not so much, it was the middle of spring, which still had its chilly breeze. "Is it weather to get a tan though?"

"Eh? W-What are you talking about, the sun is shining, isn't it?" Aomine hesitated a little, a small scowl knitting his eyebrows together. "The sky is clear, sun is shining, it's the perfect moment to do this, idiot." He proudly recovered, brushing the man's comment off with his insult.

Kagami ignored the insult, too amused with what he was seeing at the moment. "Are you sure it's not too early still? It's a little.. _nippy_." Amusement plastered on his face as he saw the man slightly squirm on the towel.

"S-Shouldn't you be doing something else, rather than annoying me? Besides, you're running around half naked outside all the time yourself." Aomine tried to keep his body from shivering a little as a crisp breeze brushed over his body causing an array of goosebumps to erupt on his skin.

"That's 'cause I'm actually working up a sweat since I'm working, you however are just lying still. But you know what, you're right. You're free to do whatever you want to do." Kagami could've taken this moment to leave the man to his sunbathing and actually continue watering the other saplings, but this entire commotion was just too perfect to pass up on. Forget the plan he made before, this was so much better. He just leaned on the fence instead, perching his chin on his palm as he continued to stare at the stubborn man.

"Damn right I am free to do what I want. I used to do this all the time!" He nodded more to himself, convincing that no, sunbathing in April wasn't as foolish as it seemed. He of course didn't mention that he was fully clothed in his school's uniform when he used to sleep on his school's rooftop.

Kagami's eyebrow lifted with interest, having a harder time to keep himself from laughing at the man's expense. "Just.. be careful with those, I think you can cut glass with them." Constrained laughter lacing his words as he replied.

"Glass..?" Aomine opened his eyes to look up at the man in confusion. "What are you on about now?" He didn't like the sound of where this was going and it seemed he was right when he saw how Kagami was shamelessly gloating back at him.

Kagami simply pointed towards the man's chest. Due to the chill weather Aomine's body was reacting to it, causing the man's skin to be plagued with a serious case of goosebumps. Not only that but it seemed the weather had enough effect on the man's nipples, which were now quite stiff due to the wind. "Wouldn't want you to get hurt, you know.." He couldn't stop the shit-eating grin anymore, showing the man a toothy smile as he teased him.

Aomine's gaze followed Kagami's, discovering to his horror that the man was right. A surge of embarrassment flooded him making him cover his nipples with his arm. "Wh-What are you staring at, dumbass?!" The man blushed furiously as he tried his best to cover his 'decency', muttering to himself Kagami must have hawk's vision.

"Oh? And here I was thinking you wanted me to stare at your body.. coulda fooled me with that tiny swimsuit." When Kagami said that, he even had the audacity to wiggle his eyebrows suggestively at Aomine who was more and more squawking in objection.

In an effort to recover some of his humility, Aomine jumped up from his towel and scowled menacing at the man. "It's to sunbathe, asshole." He lied, trying his best to cover up how he indeed wanted to give his neighbor a taste of his own medicine.

Kagami, of course, had to burst into a roar of laughter at the statement and the serious expression the man was wearing. He tried to give him a witty response, but he kept breaking into a fit of laughter which made Aomine scowl even deeper.

As if life was playing a sick joke on him, Aomine realized that he liked the sound of his laughter, even if it's at the expense of himself right now. The deep, warm chuckles doing funny things to his body. His plan majestically backfired into his face and now he was confronted with sudden emotions he didn't expect to pop up. "Whatever.. I'm going inside.." With a petulant pout he picked up his towel and made his way towards the house, tired of being made fun of and scared of what he was feeling at the moment.

Kagami noticed the mood of the other man had turned sour and if he weren't enjoying his pout as much, he would've felt bad for making his neighbor this upset. What he didn't like however, was that the man was now making his way inside. Without even realizing what he was doing, he was already vaulting over the wooden fence, trespassing on his neighbor's property.

When Aomine reached the sliding door, he could see Kagami's reflection right behind him in the window. Before he could even turn around to yell at the man for these actions, he was already being held by the man. He could feel how the two strong arms were radiating a very welcome warmth over his own cold body, making him involuntarily shiver.

'I'm sorry.' Is what Kagami meant to say when he ran up towards Aomine. Instead a very sultry "Where are you going?" came tumbling out of his mouth. Hands brushing over tan arms, keeping the man locked in place.

Aomine froze in astonishment, his brain failing to comprehend how it suddenly turned into this situation. "Stop.." Was the only thing that fell from his lips.

"Stop.. what? This..?" Kagami's tone dipped sensually lower, letting his hands roam over the man's chest, purposefully ignoring the small peaks. One hand slid to Aomine's jaw, his index finger and thumb gently grabbing his chin to look at Kagami over his shoulder. "Hmm?" His eyebrow raised in challenge, wordlessly taunting the man in his embrace.

"Y-You know what I mean, get off of me already!" Aomine found a small amount of strength at the taunt, pulling his chin out of the man's grip. "I should call the cops.." He started but felt his resolve weakening quickly when he felt the man's chest press up against his back. Mumbling something about 'jail' and 'illegal'.

"Hmm.." Kagami smirked a little in triumph as the man became a mumbling mess in his arms, casually ignoring the empty threats the man was giving him. "Isn't it only illegal if the person doesn't want it..?" Kagami only had to look in the reflection or down the man's body to see just how much Aomine was actually enjoying this. The skimpy speedo didn't do much to hide the man's erection after all.

Aomine clenched his jaw, glaring towards the man's reflection, but couldn't find a suitable response. He'd normally deny it all, doing everything in his power to avoid giving Kagami the satisfaction of being right. He was enjoying it, he realized, but still a little butt hurt that his bluff got so easily called by the male behind him.

Kagami noticed how Aomine stopped answering him when he met the deadly glare head on with a dirty smirk. Moving his lips closer to the man's neck, letting his warm breath fan over the skin. He knew he had won and he was more than ready to receive his gift for it.

Aomine didn't even realize he leaned into the man's embrace so easily, tilting his head almost immediately when he felt the redhead's lips ghost over the skin of his neck. Even when all of Aomine's defenses were crumpling, the only thing that remained intact was his glare set on the man behind him.

Kagami loved it. He enjoyed that even when the man was severely weakened, he was still eager to challenge him in this position. "How about.." He started while nipping the skin of Aomine's neck with his teeth. "..we take this inside?" He continued, his hand already opening the door. It was more of a statement than a question really.

They both stumbled inside, quickly shutting the door behind them as they made their way through Aomine's living room. Aomine turned around to face Kagami who was intent on keeping the distance between them as minimal as he could. Aomine's jaw clenched stubbornly while he was making small steps backwards resulting Kagami to follow him suit.

"Don't think that you—mmph!" Aomine, who just found a little shred of composure started until he immediately got shut down by Kagami's soft lips on his. His eyes grew wide in shock before he pushed his neighbor forcefully off of him. "..the hell are you doing, idiot?!" He barked out indignantly, completely caught off guard by the man's attack.

Kagami just looked up at the slightly taller man with half lidded eyes and still that smug expression on his face. "It's obvious, no?" He chuckled a little when he noticed the pink dusting on the man's cheeks.

"You can't just start kissing like-" Aomine, albeit a little less confident, continued, stopped when Kagami, unashamed, flicked his tongue over Aomine's bottom lip mid-sentence.

"Is that so?" He grinned, pushing the man up against the nearby wall. The moment he had the man caged he dipped forward again, pecking his lips as if to prove a point. "What are you going to d-"

Aomine had enough of the man's cocky behavior and he was sure to show it when he grabbed the back of Kagami's head, smashing their lips together in an almost painful way. The thought of the redhead riling him up the entire time, being so smug about it all, pissed him off so much that he wanted to do anything to just shut the man up.

What he didn't expect was that Kagami, although initially surprised by the action, immediately returned the favor by kissing him back. Fueled by the man's initiative, he hungrily nipped the man's bottom lip before flicking his tongue over it.

What had started as Aomine's means to one-up his neighbor soon turned out into a full-blown make out session. Both men unrelenting on the force behind their kiss, letting their teeth clash unceremoniously as the kiss became more passionate by the second.

Kagami groaned lightly when he pressed his groin flush against the other's. The friction and pressure sending a jolt of pleasure down his spine.

Aomine didn't hide his smirk at the small victory, feeling smug that Kagami was the first to give in to the pleasure. "Don't tell me you're a virgin, Kagami.." He gave the man a lopsided grin before he pressed their groins together once more, sending another jolt of pleasure down their spines.

"You wish.." Was all Kagami could come up with, too engrossed with grinding back against the other. All his brain could supply him with were thoughts of not backing down from the man. He firmly palmed Aomine's erection that was barely covered by the speedo, squeezing the man's shaft in the progress.

"Is that all you can dish out? Looks to me like you're only bark, Kagami." The man leered, not even bothered by the quiet groan that had escaped him a moment before.

Kagami's fingers teased the man's tip when he looked the other square in the eyes. The very same smirk from earlier plastered on his face. "If you want more, you'll have to lead me to your bedroom then.."

Aomine's eyes only widened momentarily at the sudden realization that this was indeed happening. He recovered quickly however and pulled Kagami's hand off of him by his wrist so he could show him the way to his bedroom.

The house had a very similar layout to the house Kagami now owned, he noted when they stepped through the doorway, revealing a large bed. His thoughts were soon halted when the taller man shut the door behind them. Kagami immediately whirled around to face Aomine once more, successfully shutting the tan man up before he could say anything by pressing him up against the man's door behind him.

When they entered his room, Aomine was immediately pounced by the redhead. If Kagami wasn't making his knees weak by placing love bites and kisses on his neck, he would've given the man a witty comment, no doubt. Instead he groaned in pleasure, sliding his fingers through red locks, pressing the man closer to himself.

"Fuck.. you're sexy.." Tumbled out of Kagami's mouth when he heard the man groaning and mewling in pleasure at his ministrations. He fully pressed his body against Aomine, wanting to feel every inch of him on his skin. He whined a little as he noticed that he was still wearing his clothes before he made quick work of his shirt, pulling it over his head.

Aomine's eyes immediately darted towards the bare chest, unconsciously licking his bottom lip at the view. The moment to take in the sculpted chest was cut short when Kagami pressed himself flush against Aomine again. Not a moment too soon he could already feel the man rolling his hips at a much slower pace than before. "Kaga..mi.."

Kagami's brain focused instantly on the man's deep and sinful voice, the act sending a pleasurable heat to his lower region. Before he was thinking he lifted Aomine up under his ass and quickly moved towards the bed before throwing the man on it not too gently.

If the sudden state of being airborne followed by being thrown on the bed threw Aomine off, he wouldn't show it. He instead looked with lust-filled eyes towards the man who was still standing at the edge of his bed, taking the rest of his clothes off.

The man was ripped. Broad shoulders supplying strong arms and a six-pack that led to a lean waist. Of course Aomine already saw it before, seeing he was constantly slapped in the face with the delicious treat. It's when Kagami lowered his pants that Aomine couldn't help but gawk a little. As the fabric of the pants slowly lowered, Aomine was faced with a very prominent erection that simply demanded attention as it sprung free from its confines.

Kagami slightly blushed and bit his bottom lip when he saw Aomine's expression and gaze lower to his nether region. He felt a surge of pride swell in his chest, knowing that the equally good looking man on the bed was appreciating the view.

"Damn.." Aomine slowly breathed out, letting his eyes roam over the other's body. "I sure hope you know how to use that.." He slyly commented, winking at him.

Kagami didn't feel the urge to respond. Opting to just show the man instead what exactly he _could_ do with it. He grabbed Aomine by his ankles and roughly dragged him closer towards him and placed the man's legs against his chest. Hooking his thumbs into the skimpy speedo, so he could slowly drag the flimsy fabric over the long legs before tossing it aside.

Aomine felt, more than he saw, how his legs fell open when Kagami dropped down to his knees on the ground. His body was immediately dragged towards the edge of the bed while Kagami placed himself between his legs.

Kagami draped one tan leg over his shoulder, nipping the tan flesh of the man's inner thigh while his other hand ran over Aomine's lower abdomen and hip, purposefully ignoring the rigid erection standing proudly. "Doesn't taste like chocolate.." He murmured, his lips still ghosting over the flesh, with an almost disappointed look.

If it weren't for the fact that Kagami's head was right between his legs, he would've given the man a snarky retort in return. "It's 'cause you're licking the wrong place.." He supplied instead with a small smirk on his lips. Wordlessly nodding towards his ignored stiff member. "You'll like that better.."

Kagami followed the other's gaze and snorted at the audacity the man was showing him. "Hmm.. maybe, but I've been thinking of something else meanwhile." He said, ignoring the tan man's inquiring gaze. Instead he moved upwards towards Aomine's chest, facing the two small peaks that instigated all of this. He flicked his tongue teasingly over one of the nubs while looking up towards Aomine. A smile of achievement grew when he noticed the short intake of breath Aomine took at the ministrations.

At first Aomine showing up in that speedo unexpectedly had been merely amusing, though Kagami had to admit that the view was more than breathtaking at the same time. He realized rather quickly that this was Aomine trying to make a statement. As time progressed and the crisp wind supplied other lovely.. things, Kagami was slowly taken over by the man's body. Lust grew rather quickly and what was supposed to be mere teasing and perhaps a small apology suddenly turned into this. Not that either of them were complaining, well not sincerely at least.

Kagami relished the moment when he finally got his hands on Aomine's nipples, who were already turning into small peaks once more while he played with them. His fingers teasing and gently squeezing while his tongue flicked the other. He could slowly watch how Aomine fell into a lull of pleasure with his eyes half closed and fingers sliding through fiery strands of hair.

"Kagami, s-stop messing around already.." Aomine moaned, not too bothered how his voice sounded so weak suddenly. He unconsciously started to push Kagami's head away from his nipples and lower towards his nether region where things looked like it needed some relief.

Kagami felt his head being pushed lower but didn't object. Hell, even he was starting to feel it big time, wanting to get the show on the road. He gave Aomine a seductive wink before he gave in to the man's request. His tongue darted out towards the tip of his member, giving it a few teasing licks that made Aomine groan out in frustration. Kagami didn't want to test the other's patience further and quickly dipped his head lower and ran his tongue over the length, savoring the tangy taste of him.

Aomine meanwhile pushed his upper body up and rested on his propped elbows, wanting to watch the lewd things Kagami was doing to him. He let out small puffs of breath and groans when Kagami thankfully didn't hesitate to give in and confidently take Aomine's member in his mouth. "Mmm.. enjoying the taste already?" He asked, taunting the redhead who seemed to be caught up with his own actions.

Kagami slowly looked up and smirked, well as much as a man can smirk with a dick in his mouth. He raised his hand to flip the man off as he looked him sideways while swallowing him almost entirely.

"Nnng.. fuck.." Aomine let out a moan, lust fully taking over at the sight of the man's cockiness in this situation. He could easily succumb to the heat enveloping his member, slick tongue lapping at the underside of his member.

Kagami meanwhile was enjoying giving the man head, not phased by the man's taste or how the man's girth was bordering the limitations of what he could tolerate near his throat. He could only watch how Aomine was slowly but surely coming undone by the blow job and loved every moment of it. Not wanting to disappoint, he let his hand cup the man's balls, gently massaging them as he continued to dip his head over the man's cock.

When Aomine felt his hand cupping him, he lost any inhibition he may have had at that moment and placed his foot on the edge of the bed, slightly lifting his hip to meet the man's dipping head. It's only when he felt another hand firmly pushing his hip back that he bit his lip. He wanted more but at the same time didn't want Kagami to stop what he was doing at the moment. It was after all the very same fantasy he had earlier this week coming to reality.

Sensing the man's urgency for release, Kagami slightly relented on the tempo he had set, not wanting the tan man to cum so soon already. After a few more sucks and licks he removed his lips from him, making a lewd pop. "Do you.. got any lube in here?" He asked, trying to hide the fact that he had to catch his breath mid-sentence.

Aomine, thankfully for Kagami, didn't notice at all, too engrossed with his own pleasure-addled brain and the mission to retrieve the bottle of lube from his nightstand's drawer. His body had moved up the bed to grab it, resulting Kagami joining him on it. He tossed the bottle and a condom towards Kagami, stifling a chuckle when Kagami fumbled them.

Kagami gave Aomine a small 'really?' look, knowing the man threw the items slightly off on purpose. Rather than commenting on it, he chose to push the man against the mattress, biting Aomine's bottom lip hard enough for him to hiss out in pain.

"Here, make yourself useful.." Kagami pushed the taller man's legs up by the knees, motioning for Aomine to hold them in place. When he saw Aomine did as he was told, ignoring the affronted drop of the jaw, he opened the bottle and slicked his fingers with lube. He didn't bother to give the man a warning, figuring the man would hopefully realize what was about to happen, who wouldn't in this situation? Placing his lubed fingers at the man's entrance, he started to tease the puckered hole while keeping an eye on Aomine. Kagami could guess Aomine wasn't going to simply tell him what he preferred thanks to his personality, so he needed every indication to show him what the man liked or not.

Meanwhile Aomine's mind was completely taken over by all the sensations he had been feeling so far. The teasing, Kagami's body, the amazing blow-job, all of them putting the man on the brink, leaving him so eager to cum. Thankfully his pride prevented him from doing so, not wanting to seem weak in his neighbor's eyes. "We don't got all day.." He muttered, trying to sound as aloof as he could in this situation, feeling Kagami's fingers rub and tease at his entrance.

Kagami just rolled his eyes accompanied with an amused smile. "Just relax, Aomine. I'll make you feel good in no time." The view in front of him, Aomine's legs spread out, displaying a twitching hole, it all made Kagami a 'little' thirsty. Aomine was a gorgeous, sexy man that even looked sexier in this 'submissive' position. Not wanting to give the sexy man any more reason to complain he slowly slid one of his fingers inside, finding its way past the ring of muscle that instinctively clenched around him. He tried really hard to concentrate on the man underneath him, making sure it wouldn't be too unpleasant while penetrating him, but he really couldn't help but bite his lip at the mere thought of feeling this tightness around his cock instead.

Aomine wasn't new to any of this, but even he had to admit that these first bits always felt a little uncomfortable to him. Thankfully Kagami was taking it slow and easy, which surprised the man in all honesty. He would've figured since the man always showed him this brash attitude, he would've just taken him without much thought. "Mmm.. more.. Kagami.. more." He almost whimpered with half closed eyes. He was already starting to feel much better as Kagami was slowly rocking his finger inside of him to make him used to the intrusion. He needed to feel more now and he would show it by slowly raising his hips up to meet every thrust of Kagami's finger.

"Fuck.." Kagami cursed, feeling his own resolve crumble when the man demanded more from him in such a way. "I almost can't wait.." He blurted out without much thought but managed to contain himself and push another finger inside so he could start scissoring them inside. "You look so gorgeous, taking in my fingers like this, baby." Kagami crooned, looking up at Aomine with a lustful gaze.

Aomine simply blushed at the pet name but frowned nonetheless. "Don't.. call me that.." He managed to let out while clenching the sheets with one hand. Feeling his inside rapidly adjust to the man's fingers, enjoying it when the initial sting subsided for pleasure as Kagami did his thing.

Kagami simply grinned, bending forwards to nip Aomine's earlobe before flicking his tongue over it. "How long.. are you going to fight me?" He barely whispered in the man's ear, successfully sending a shiver down the other's spine.

Aomine barely managed to stop himself from saying 'always'. Having a distinct feeling that would just amuse the man further. "God, how long..nnggh.. are you gonna keep.. t-talking, ..just fucking.. get _on_ with it." He snapped instead, getting impatient with the cocky asshole above him. Punctuating his demand with a thrust of his own.

Kagami chuckled warmly. If it were any other situation he would've already barked back at Aomine, most likely starting an insult war. Right now he was too engrossed with his own lust, wanting to delve into that tight ass. "Aomine.." He started, his voice rougher than before, right next to the man's ear. "..I hope you're ready.. 'cause I'm gonna mess you up."

Aomine's eyes went wide at the sudden proclamation of the redhead on top of him. He didn't even have the time to respond before he felt his body being turned over on the bed. His stomach now flat on the blanket causing the friction of the mattress against his dick to send a jolt of pleasure through him. Besides that he could feel Kagami's weight and warmth settle between his legs, hands running over his legs to finally grope his ass.

Kagami needed a moment to focus, really wanting to do this so well the bastard wouldn't be able to find any complaint afterwards. The way Aomine was giving Kagami lip while pretty much drooling at the pleasure he was being given, made Kagami quickly lose his mind. He quickly grabbed the small package containing a condom, ripping it open and pulled the rubber over his own length., slathering a liberal amount of lube over it as he went. After a small moment he squeezed the firm ass before he slid his fingers towards the man's crack, gently spreading the cheeks. It's when he lined the tip of his dick with the twitching hole, that he noticed how Aomine was staring at him from over his shoulder.

Aomine's face was pushed into the pillow, making him turn his head in order to breathe. Almost entirely dilated pupils covered up the dark blue of his eyes when they landed on the man behind him. Any inhibitions or doubt was completely dissolved already, Aomine needed to feel him inside right now. "K-Kaga.. nnh.. please.." He moaned lewdly when he felt the man's tip brush against his hole.

Something in Kagami snapped, wanting to hear more sexy moans from the man underneath him. He started to push inside as slowly as his urgency of feeling that heat around him, allowed him. He placed one hand on Aomine's hip to keep him steady while the other squeezed one of his cheeks, spreading it slightly to give him more room when he completely bottomed out.

Aomine groaned out when he felt his insides being stretched, small pangs of pain surged through his bottom. Thankfully he felt Kagami stop when he was completely inside of him, giving him much needed time to fully adjust to him. Blue eyes, moist with unspent tears, glanced over at Kagami who remained still inside.

Even when Kagami succeeded on holding himself back for the sake of the man below him, he sure looked like he was about to burst. If the crushing grip of his hand or the way he was chewing his bottom lip were any indication to go by, one would say he was teetering dangerously on the edge. His entire body rigid, almost shaking, but never removing his gaze from those damp blue eyes, waiting for Aomine's signal with a burning hunger he hadn't felt before.

Aomine's body started to buzz with anticipation when the pain slowly disappeared, his body strangely relaxed as he took the not so calm looking neighbor behind him in. "Kagami.., f-fuck m-" He started to moan out but got interrupted when the man immediately snapped his hips back and forth. He clenched the sheets with his hand firmly at the sudden sensation and it was at this moment that Aomine knew for sure he was in for one hell of a ride.

He couldn't help it. Seeing Aomine beg with those eyes instantly broke Kagami's last wall of restraint. He groaned loudly, the first few thrusts so out of his control that, if he were thinking more clearly, he would've worried for Aomine. The feeling of those ridges clenching tightly around him, covered in a slick, tight heat made Kagami almost cum at the spot. He thankfully noticed in time and slowed his tempo, reigning in the force behind it as well. "You're driving me crazy, Aomine.." He muttered, his gaze unfocused on the man.

Aomine let out a few gasps, recovering from that initial assault. The current pace more fitting now, which he was grateful for. He couldn't bring it up to say anything in return at this point, instead he just gazed with slack jaw at those red eyes staring back at him. Those very eyes that had haunted him ever since the first time they met, were now burning brightly, making him shiver.

Kagami found a steady pace, each thrust still had a certain amount of strength in it, but he was more in charge of them now. He lowered his body over Aomine, humming contently at the skin to skin contact. "Feels so..great." A firm thrust punctuating that last word. "You.. feel it too?" He asked in such a delicious sultry way when his lips hovered right next to Aomine's ear.

Aomine, subconsciously, leaned into the man's heat when he felt the firm body press against his. It's when the man did, that his thrusts turned into grinding right against Aomine's prostate. The constant sensation of the man's dick pressing against his special spot turned Aomine in a mewling mess. "Aah.. mmmh..!" Was all he could voice out, being overwhelmed with the amount of pleasure he was receiving.

Kagami slightly raised his upper body away from Aomine, leaning on his hands while remaining that same torturous grind on him. Hips slowly rolling and grinding, not relenting for one moment on that spot. He looked down at Aomine, taking in the gorgeous man. Sweat made his blue, short hair stick to his forehead, softly curling them. Eyes half closed with small dry tear stains around the corners. Aomine's cheeks were flushed pink from the exertion while a small amount of drool started to accumulate at the corner of his mouth. "God.. you look nng.. so great." Kagami groaned mid-sentence, feeling the man clench around him suddenly. "Looks like you're.. enjoying it too.." He gyrated his hips smoothly, never leaving his prostate for long.

Aomine more than enjoyed it, he was starting to lose it with the constant stimulation. He would've gladly said something back at this point, commenting on how the man seemingly couldn't shut up while having sex apparently, but he just couldn't. His pleasure-addled mind wasn't giving him any room to form a coherent string of words. Instead he rolled his own hips back into the man, letting his action speak more words than his mouth could ever supply at this moment.

Kagami grinned victorious before biting the man's shoulder, the action stemming from the long restraint he put himself in, in order to focus on Aomine instead. The pleasure had been building up ever since he slid inside and it was getting rather painful for himself, he wanted nothing more than to relief some himself. Which he now decided was a long time coming.

Aomine felt his hips being gripped and before he could fully register what the man was up to, he felt his lower body being lifted from the bed, his breath hitching at the movement. With his ass up in the air he felt Kagami slide deeper into him, which knocked the air right out of him. The fact that his face was now pushed down into the pillow didn't help either.

"It's my turn now.." Kagami's voice dipped low in an almost growl-like manner. Gripping both sides of Aomine's hips with an almost crushing power while he started to move into him with powerful thrusts. The action pushing Aomine further into his pillow with each push.

Meanwhile Aomine had to place both his hands on the mattress next to his head, using the little amount of strength left in his body to keep the man on top of him from crushing him further into the mattress. Letting out breathless gasps with each punctuated pound the man was giving him. He could feel how Kagami was slightly adjusting his angle with each move, searching to hit the jackpot and when he did... "Oh god.. Kagaaa.. fuck! Right there.. aanf..!" Aomine started blurting out, his vision getting hazy as Kagami kept slamming into his prostate. The motion filling the room with sounds of flesh slapping flesh.

Kagami's nails dug into the tanned flesh, most likely bruising it with the powerful grip he had on it. It felt so good that he couldn't risk losing this angle, not when he had Aomine in a blubbering mess underneath him. Each lewd moan made by that sexy voice of him, bringing him closer and closer to his own relief. Kagami bit hit own bottom lip, looking at the sweaty back of Aomine that was now completely arched into a perfect fit for him. His eyes half closed, gasping and groaning at the sensation and effort he was going through.

"Fa..Faster.. Kagami, I want it.." Aomine whined, his hips moving on their own, meeting each thrust. Looking over his shoulder with a pleading gaze while sneaking one hand lower, gripping his shaft firmly. The movement of his hand in the same tempo as Kagami's pounding. He could feel himself getting closer to the edge. Almost...

The redhead didn't hesitate when Aomine begged him, especially not with that face he was making. He took in a deep breath and quickened his pace to a sickening tempo. One he knew he wouldn't be able to keep up for long, but he knew they were both almost there. It's when he did that he heard Aomine muttering a string of unintelligible words, almost a mantra paired with the man's heat clenching him tightly. He could feel how Aomine was quickly tumbling into a mind-blowing orgasm, the man's body violently shaking until he came. The sight of his neighbor, so caught up with the pleasure wracking his body, so delicious for Kagami had him following right after. A strangled groan escaped his throat, when he let his head lull to the side. Spurting ropes of cum into the condom when he finally came with a few more quick thrusts.

They both sagged into a tangled heap of sweaty, sticky limbs. Heavy panting the only sounds reverberating against the walls of the bedroom. It's after a while Aomine groaned out in protest when Kagami decided not to move off of him. "Get off of me already, you goin' to live in there?!" The usual snark already present in the man's voice.

Kagami breathlessly chuckled, nibbling the flesh of his new pillow's neck. "Sounds like a.. nice idea.." Pushing his hip into the man softly to accentuate his statement. The action was instantly returned with a painful jab in his ribs from Aomine's elbow, indicating that the man wasn't kidding and needed the heavy man to stop crushing him already.

"Like hell I'd let you.." He muttered, wincing as he moved around now that Kagami finally moved his ass. He could feel a slight surge of pain go through his back when he rolled on his side, pointedly avoiding the sticky stains on his sheets. "..Seems like you only managed to mess up my sheets." His taunting gaze flickered from the stains to Kagami who had meanwhile settled down on his back, hand covering his face as he tried to even his breathing.

Kagami already had taken care of the used condom before getting comfortable on the bed. His orgasm-induced high slowly fading away. "Didn't look like that to me.." He looked to his side, to face an equally tired-looking Aomine staring back at him. "..Are you blushing?" An amused glint shone in his red orbs when he noticed the pink across the man's cheeks and ears.

"What the hell, dude? 'Course I'm not, it's fucking warm in here.." Aomine barked back, knowing damn well that the man next to him was right. He felt the tell-tale burning on his cheeks himself. He looked to the side, averting the gaze of Kagami who was slowly inching closer to him. "You're an ass..."

"Yeah I am.." Kagami softly smiled, brushing short blue strands aside from Aomine's forehead. The hairs were now sticking to all directions due to the sweat and Kagami couldn't help but find it cute. He wisely decided not to word those thoughts. "Where's your bathroom?" He asked instead, wanting to freshen up.

"Through that door.." Aomine answered in an almost whispering tone, pointing at the door leading to said room.

"Cool." Was the only thing Kagami said as he was already heading towards it, giving the man in bed a little show as he paraded around naked without shame.

After a few minutes of listening to Kagami mess around in his bathroom, he was once more greeted with the glorious view of him. The naked body now approaching him. "Oh my god.. cover yourself man.." Letting out an indignant moan when Kagami stood still right next to him with a confused look on his face.

"What? Can't you just wait a little, here let me help you get cleaned at least.." Ignoring the man's plea for now when he approached Aomine with a wet cloth, set on getting rid of the stickiness on his skin.

Aomine could only click his tongue and roll his head towards the other side when Kagami decided to sit on the edge of the bed next to him. He felt the warm cloth gently stroking his stomach as Kagami was silently doing what he said he would.

Kagami noticed the blush was still present on the man's ears which made him quietly chuckle. He started to think of how all of this suddenly happened. The last week was filled with memories of him moving into his new home and his new neighbor and it was giving him a good feeling. As if all of this, as crazy sounding as it was, felt just right. "Let me make you dinner.." He said, making Aomine look up at him.

They both stared at each other for a while. Aomine knew the man didn't just mean the simple act of making food. He had an inkling the redhead was subtly asking for something more. "..Only if you're a good cook." He answered after a moment, even though he had time to think, the answer was still something he did on impulse.

Kagami's smile brightened drastically, not having expected this answer at all but making him happy nonetheless. "The best." He answered with a cocky grin, earning himself a deep chuckle from Aomine, making his heart flutter. One of the many new favorite sounds he heard today.

"Idiot.." Aomine halfheartedly laughed, playfully punching the man's shoulder. "Go get fucking dressed already, I don't wanna look at your junk all day.." The fact that he himself was equally naked as Kagami didn't even occur to him of course.

"As you wish.." Kagami simply said, getting up from bed to dispose of the dirty cloth and gather some of the clothes he found on the floor.

Aomine closed his eyes, rubbing the palms of his hands in them before stretching languidly across his bed. It's when he opened his eyes that he was faced with something he _really_ didn't want to see. "I take everything back." He resolutely said, averting his eyes from the man standing next to the bed. "..Fuck this."

Kagami's laughter bellowed through the bedroom as he stood there, a red sock of his own, the only thing he was wearing. It wasn't on his foot though.. "It's mine, relax.." His laughter picking up once more as he saw Aomine roll his eyes in annoyance with him. "Thought you'd like this more.." He grinned, looking down at the snug sock covering his 'junk'.

"I can't believe this shit.." Aomine rubbed his hand in his face, failing to hide the rumble of his own laughter in his throat.

And that's how it all started.


End file.
